


saving the day

by thedevilchicken



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Established Relationship, Facial Shaving, M/M, Permanent Injury, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23403676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/pseuds/thedevilchicken
Summary: Sometimes, Stephen's hands still tremble. Tony, with his hand messed up from the gauntlet, probably understands the best.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	saving the day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HogwartsToAlexandria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/gifts).



Sometimes, his hands still tremble. 

It's insufferable. Today, dressing takes forever. The Cloak attempts to feed him breakfast. Then Tony goddamn Stark arrives, sits down, and helps himself to toast. 

Stephen's heart's not in their usual repartee. Stark frowns, sees Stephen's shaking hands, then extends his own gauntlet-mangled one. 

"C'mon," he says. Eyebrows rise. " _C'mon_."

He takes Stark's hand. He lets himself be led. 

Upstairs, Stark helps him shave; they're both needed, without magic or technology, but Stark understands.

Together, they can do anything. Even save the world. 

Stark kisses him. The world's safe; they'll spend the day in bed.


End file.
